projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuzlocke Challenge - FINALE: The Champion
Jared takes on Guidjit one last time to become the champion! Can he do it? Synopsis Jared has to heal his team, and get their Power Points back. With everyone looking good, he moves onto Guidjit. Jared realizes that he didn't switch his order up, bur it is actually OK, as Q is sent out against Pidgeot. However, Jared switches to Stellar. Stellar lays down some spikes. As Pidgeot continues to use Aerial Ace, Stellar sets down more Spikes! Stellar uses Blizzard, and with a critical hit, Pidgeot is down! Q levels up! The next Pokemon is Rhydon. Stellar is happy to use Surf to take down Rhydon. Venusaur is next, and Jared thinks for a while before switching to Idilsor. Venasaur goes to use Solar Beam, and Idilsor uses Fire Blast, taking Venasaur out! Gyaraodos is up next, and Q is put back in. Q takes a heavy Hydro Pump. Jared doesn't know if Q is fast enough. Jared risks using Thunderbolt, and Jared hopes that Q's Quick Claw triggers. Sadly, Gyarados is faster, and Q is killed. Jared sends in Leebin, and sets up Barrier for some more defense, and Gyarados uses Dragon Rage. Leebin uses Ice Beam, and it barely does any damage at all! Jared realizes that he is in trouble, and tries Acid, but Gyarados keeps on using Dragon Rage. Jared doesn't know what to do. Jared uses Ice Beam again, and Gyarados uses Thrash. Jared switches to Stellar. Stellar uses Blizzard, which does a decent amount of damage. Gyarados becomes confused from Thrash, and Stellar is killed to a Hydro Pump. Farf is sent out, and after a Hydro Pump that does a lot of damage, Farf misses her Hyper Beam! Jared swears at the game, and Farf dies. Nuptup is sent out, and she gets attacked with Dragon Rage, and puts Gyarados to sleep, before using Sunny Day and Solar Beam, which takes out Gyarados. Alakazam comes out next. Nuptup puts Alakazam to sleep, and Jared hits the wrong button, accidentally using Sleep Powder again! Jared is getting nervous, and Nuptup uses SolarBeam, which just fails to take out Alakazam. Alakazam heals, and Nuptup puts it back to sleep. With Future Sight coming, Idilsor is sent out. Idilsor uses Extreme Speed, but doesn't deal enough damage. Alakazam uses Psychic, and Idilsor uses Fire Blast with a critical hit, taking out Alakazam! Both teams now have an Arcanine each. Idilsor needs to do as much damage as possible with ExtremeSpeed, and it does very little. Guidjit's Arcanine kills Idilsor with Extreme Speed! With just two Pokémon left, Jared sends Leebin back out. Arcanine uses ExtremeSpeed, which almost kills Leebin! Leebin's surf defeats Arcanine, and Jared wins! Jared is excited and overjoyed that Leebin and Nuptup survived to win! Jared reads through the end sequence of the game, as Oak appears. Oak is disappointed in Guidjit. All of the Pokémon that Jared met along the way are shown on the screen with their names, where they were caught, their levels, and where they were killed, along with the route and what Pokémon killed them. The theme for the Pokémon anime is played over fan art. The end of the video sets up for the next series of the Nuzlocke. Category:FireRed Nuzlocke Category:Nuzlocke Category:Videos